The Irony of Fate
by GothicLolita333
Summary: Who would have thought that the prison can make people find happiness? SasuNaru
1. The irony of fate : Part 1

I wish I have stayed home in that night, even if I am the only one that lives in that apartment.

I wished I wouldn't think that I need friends so much; to go that far for a person that is a complete stranger to me.

I wish I had not heard his voice that asked for help.

I wish I could be more attentive sometimes. I tried so hard to see just the good side of people, so I begun to forget the fact that people aren't always just by one kind.

I'm not someone that can judge others for their actions. Because I know how that feels... To be starred with those cold eyes, to be seen like a fly in a bowl full with cereals.

I am not going to judge him. But I am judged and accused for his mistakes.

Right now in this moment, I am in a courtroom and the judge says that I am guilty, says that I am an accomplice to a murder. That I helped at killing a man. And that I will be punished.

But this is not the only crime which 'we' did accomplish, we had done more, that's what they say.

I tried to explain them my part, but no one believes me, just because I am who I am, no one would believe a monster.

I know what I've done and I haven't killed anybody, I haven't robbed a single thing in my life or nothing that could bring me here.

But he did. And now they are saying 'our' punishment.

My eyes were closed instantly when I heard the final word:

"Death".

**The irony of fate**

**Part 1**

That had happened yesterday. But today I feel worse. I am in my cell, with him. The irony when they put us in the same cell had screamed powerful in my head.

I can't understand why, but I don't care. What makes me feel worse is that yesterday's night I had took my new clothes that are made entirely with stripes.

From Monday to Friday we have to wear the clothes with black and white stripes. And in weekends we have to wear the ones with orange and black stripes.

But that is not what makes me feel mad. The one that put me in all this hell doesn't even cares. I don't complain at all because I don't have anybody. Nobody cares if I die. Exactly the opposite, they will be happy.

But even if I know what life I have even if I wouldn't be behind bars, the fact that in maximum 4 months, I will be dead, wouldn't make anyone calmer than I'm right now.

I could call this place luxury, it's much cleaner than my home, or I should say my room...I should be happy, my wish came true. I'm staying with someone 24 hours a day, in the same place, sharing space and air.

I don't know how I should feel right now, because I am completely numb and empty.

I should beat this guy, dragging me to death for his actions, but I don't know why but from the moment I first arrived in this room, yesterday, all that I've done is to stay in bed and to watch the ceiling.

I know I should talk to him. His bed is underneath mine. And he is doing the same thing as me.

After some minutes, I decided that I need answers.

I finally found the urge which I needed to start a conversation.

"Are you awake or are you sleeping?"

„I don't sleep."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Nightmares?"

"Something like that."

For a moment I thought he was joking, but I remembered that he looks enough tired from the moment I seen him and until now, even if I don't see him, I can tell from his voice, that he is tired.

"What's your name?"

"You already know my name."

"I know."

"Then what's the point?"

"My name is Uzumachi Naruto. Yours?"

He sigh's but then he answer.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke…If I ask you something, will you be sincere with your answer?"

I waited couple of minutes in the pure silence to hear his answer left out as a single breath.

"Yes."

"You killed that man?"

This time, the silence lasted much longer than before but I waited patiently. And in the end he answered with confidence and with a serious tone.

"Yes."

Unconsciously, I held my breath until he answered. Noticing it just when my lungs had begun to scream for air.

Then I suddenly felt the curiosity that had begun to take control over my thoughts in two seconds. So I asked him what just begun to bother me.

"Why?"

His answer was quicker than I expected to be but I'm not complaining. I can feel the pressure on my shoulders. When he answered, the pressure hasn't disappeared.

"For revenge."

I am starting to feel the atmosphere that did changed radically from the first question.

But I will continue to knock the iron when is still hot.

"Revenge?"

But suddenly he stood up. And he is now in my bed. Sitting on me, looking into my eyes. And I am looking in his black eyes.

I don't know what I should do. Our position is not a normal one. His hands are on my hands.

He simply stays on me. And he put his body, somehow that every move that I could have done it would be futile.

So I gave up easy, I stood simply there, at his will, with confused eyes, and I finally asked him.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer; he did not even flinch at my question.

After some good minutes, he lowered his head, so that his forehead is on mine. My nose touch his nose, I can feel his breathe on my lips.

He sighs and he got up off me and he now sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the distance between his legs and ground, he finally talks.

"That man was my brother. He killed our family, I killed him for revenge."

All the anger that I had gathered from the moment the police arrested me, and from when I was accused for a murder that I haven't done, and after I was punished with death for it, suddenly disappeared.

After some seconds, he turned his head to look at me, to see my reactions.

All my emotions had become sadness and pity.

I don't have family. I don't know my family, and I think they died anyway.

But he had a family and he knows the pain of losing, I don't. I don't know how to make him feel better, I know how loneliness is, but I don't have anybody to revenge. He killed the last one from his family. He is completely alone now. I know how that feels. I hate my life for being so alone and now he is like me. The people that point fingers at me, I hate them, I hate their cold eyes, but I never wished for them my life, nothing that I feel, I don't wish for nobody my feelings, my loneliness and emptiness, fears and wishes.

But he feels them. And I am sorry for him.

He had suddenly turned his head in other direction, seeing that I don't talk. And started to talk, staring at the ceiling.

"I know you don't care but..."

"I am sorry."

He quickly set his gaze on my eyes, searching to see if I am sincere.

He stood like that, with half open mouth. I could see in his eyes, that his mind is bombarded with questions.

He chooses one question after some minutes.

"Why?"

I sigh and decided that if he told me his story, I should tell my life story too, but first I need to see if he wants' to listen.

„It's a long story."

He laughs a little at my words.

"I think we have time."

I need to tell him, I don't know why but I am curious of his reaction.

And anyway, what do I have to lose?

„I don't..."

I never told my story to anyone, in my entire life. I don't know how I should say it but I feel like I can, I can say it to this person. I close my eyes and I decided to don't open them, until I reach the end of the story to see his reaction.

„I don't know who my parents are. I never met them. I don't know if they are dead or not. I don't know anything, I am sorry because I know how you feel now..."

That is all I could say, I didn't say it all but that is all that he needed to know. I open my eyes and I am searching for his eyes. But his eyes are staring at the ceiling.

"And you are not furious?"

That caught me off guard.

"Why would I be furious?"

„Because they may have abandoned you, because they ..."

„That was their decision. I don't know if they abandoned me or if they died... But I can't be furious, it has been in the past, it doesn't matter anymore."

He looked at me again, with an expression that I can't understand.

„I can't think like you. If I didn't revenge my family, I couldn't..."

"I don't know if what you did was good or bad, I am nobody to judge you but I can't be furious, I don't know why. I wish I could be..."

"Why?"

„Because I would prefer the feeling of being furious than the feeling of being alone."

"I am sorry ..."

I blink twice at his words, confused.

"For what?"

"You are here because of me..."

„Don't be. I was planning to kill myself anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't have a reason to stay alive, I am all alone and I have no dream. I am nothing and I hate my life..."

He sighs, giving me a sad expression, and then he begun to tickle me.

And I began to laugh and to beg him to stop.

I realize that he is laughs with me. And then he stops and smiles at me. I let myself to fall on my pillow, exhausted but still smiling.

"Wh..."

I wanted to ask him something like: 'Why did you do that?' but my lips were stopped. He is kissing me. All I could do after is to gaze in his eyes. He is looking in my eyes, he is searching for a reaction, for a feeling, but I don't know what I should have felt. I feel nothing, maybe a little confused, but nothing else.

"I am sorry. I just..."

I can see that he regrets his action, but I don't know what to say..."

"No. It's okay. I am just surprised."

He looks in my eyes, and closes his eyes, and puts his hands on his face, he looks in pain...

"Don't lie to me. I am sorry, it won't happen again. I promise..."

I put my free hand on his head, I want to calm him down, and to say that it's okay but I know that my eyes can't tell the same thing.

It passed one week or more. And we became best friends.

It passed only one week and we feel that this prison is the best thing that ever happened with us.

We have a library or something like that, and we can read books together, we play cards, we begun to play with our food when we are in the cafeteria, we talk very much and we make jokes, we even made some friends even if they are inmates.

But now that is Saturday, we have to change in the clothes with black and orange stripes.

So... we are in our cell, and we begun to get naked, and I begun to intensely stare at him as quickly as I can, just to see him half naked until now...

I don't know why I'm so curious when it comes to him.

But we both stopped in the same time.

I have my pants on me, and he has his pants on. But neither of us have shirts on us.

He caught me staring at him, and I caught him in time too.

I laugh, and he laughs. I know my face is red because I feel embarrassed. And we suddenly stop from laughing at the same time.

I am standing and I look at the ground, my face is still red...

But I can hear him coming in my direction.

Before I could look up, he grabbed my chin to look into his eyes.

My blushing didn't disappear, it was the complete opposite.

I can feel how his right hand touching gently my right cheek. Unconsciously, I am staring at the ground after his every action.

But he now lifts my head again, with his right hand still on my cheek, and he it's breathing on my lips...

"Can I ..."

My breath accelerates with a quick speed.

My heart beats quicker. I wait for him to open his eyes, but when he opens his eyes, I closed my eyes. Trying to slow my breath and my heartbeat is completely useless when he finished his question; his breath is still on my lips...

"Can I kiss you?"

I smiled a little, because I know that he is not the kind of person who asks before doing something he wants.

But I remember his promise, he wants to kiss me but he wants for me to accept.

My breathing accelerates more, if that could be possible. And I finally respond.

"Yes."

My voice arrived in his ears in one second. Because from the moment I said 'yes', he began to kiss me desperately, with passion, and with desire.

I can't do anything else than to answer at his breath, at his lips, at his tongue...

But he doesn't stops at simple kisses. His hand caressing my cheek, my back, my waist, and then my neck, until his lips kiss and bite my neck.

His hands are everywhere, his lips bite and then lick the minor wounds that are made in the process.

I can't move, and I can't open my eyes, I can't slow my breath , and I'm suddenly pushed against the wall.

He raises me with his hands, until I realize in which position we are.

I try to say something, but my lips are covered once more. After he ended the kiss, and started once again to attack my neck, I began to catch my breath and finding my voice, to speak.

"Hah..."

I can't. I just can't. I can feel how my body reacting to his actions. And I'm not able to say a thing.

But the reality waked me up. His hands are pulling my pants down.

No.

"Stop!"

I escaped from his hands. I kind of ran away, because now I am on the other side of the cell.

I see him very clearly, coming to me, but I am scared...

"No...Don't cry... I am sorry, just don't cry..."

I didn't realize that I began to cry until he said it.

I put my hands on my face and I can feel the tears falling.

I don't want him to come near me, but he embraces me.

„I am sorry, it's okay, don't cry...Please..."

Weeks passed with the speed of sound. We still do the same things, but there is no kiss, not even a hug.

He is now more caring, more careful with what he talks, more careful with what he does.

We didn't even open the subject, but we remind it every time. Every time we accidentally touched each other. Every time we stayed side by side in bed and when we looked in our eyes.

But one day, someone has come to visit him.

I remained alone in my bed.

I stayed there for at least one hour, staring at the ceiling.

Then I got bored and I began to speak.

"Sasu..."

What am I doing? He is not here.

I pulled the thin white blanket over me. And I put my head on the small pillow.

I closed my eyes, and I decided to let the tired feeling to take me.

Sasuke's point of view 

When I came back in our cell, looking desperately for Naruto, and I found him in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

I climbed in his bed, and I put myself on him. I put my mouth close to his ear.

"Wake up..." I whisper but he won't wake up like this.

So I put myself under his blankets. He is with his back in my face.

So I put my mouth, once again, close to his ear and my left hand on his neck, my right hand is under him, under his shirt, touching his abdomen.

"Naruto..." I whisper again. Looking how my breath excites his neck's skin.

"Hm..."

That was his answer... Oh well...

I begun to kiss his neck and he responded once again...

"Hm..."

Then I began to lick the same spot. He responded again...

"Mm..."

I enjoy doing this but I need to make him wake up.

So, I bite gently the same sensible spot.

This time I got a different answer.

"Ah..."

He is not entirely awake because he would yell at me until now. But I have just one more step to make until he will wake up.

But I wonder...

I lowered my right hand that was on his abdomen, and I touched his manhood, trough his pants. Gently, I didn't waked him up for my success...

And my question got an answer that was affirmative. I made him horny.

I took my right hand back, and I put it on his abdomen again.

Then I bite him hard enough on the same spot to cause him pain.

"Ah...Sasuke... Auch..."

He got up pretty fast and stares at me with an expression in his eyes that told me that I disturbed him, enough to make him angry.

I get up and I arranged myself somehow that I was almost in front of him.

"Why did you..."

"Don't be angry when I have good news."

"And that news would be?"

"I wonder if I should tell you..."

"Come on, I just woke up..."

"Hm..."

"Tell me."

He is far too curious to give up.

"I will tell you if..."

"...If?"

I can see in his eyes that he was completely annoyed two minutes ago and now he gets scared...

I sigh. And I gave up.

"We are saved."

„...Saved by?"

"Oh god! We won't die. My lawyer made it to look like it was self defense and somehow paid some things and he pulled some strings and we will be free next week."

He just smiled and hugged me.

Naruto's point of view 

I wished I could be happy. I will be free, he will be free. We will get out of this prison. We can continue our lives. But I realized that I will be back to my life. I will be back to my empty room, back to my empty life.

I don't want to be back to that. I've never been happier even if I am in prison. I finally have somebody that I could call friend. Or even more than a friend...

I am sad, and I know he sees this; I just need to tell him, to ask him, I don't know how but I need to do something quick.

"Hey, it's your turn."

We are in our cell, in my bed, playing cards.

"I am sorry, I was thinking..."

"Yeah...that's what you've done a lot lately..."

"Sorry..."

"What is bothering me is that you don't tell me about what are you thinking... well?"

"It's..."

I can say it, I can...

"It's?"

He came closer and touched my left cheek with his right hand and I felt that all the words that I wanted to say before, were melted under his touch.

I can feel his lips touching my lips.

I can say it...

He lifted my chin and now...

"Hey! Time to change!"

The guard came left us the clothes with black and orange stripes.

He got out of my bed and took the clothes, and then he turned around and talked to me.

„Let's change."

I can't say it.

This time, I didn't turned around, back to back to him, he is the only one that looks at the wall, I am looking at his back, and after he took his shirt off, he realized that I am not moving.

"What are you doing?"

„I need to..."

I can't say it. I need to show him.

I slowly begun to take my clothes off. I see that he looks at me. I know that he can't turn around, his eyes won't let him.

So I am standing naked in front of him, staring at the ground with my face probably red.

I can say it...

"Naruto..."

„Tomorrow we go in separate ways, in different places, I won't see you again. I don't want that. I can't... I just... Don't understand this wrong; I just want to see you again after we get out of here.

He slowly came in my face. He lifted my chin with his right hand so I could look into his eyes. And he began to talk.

"Tomorrow, I will get out of here, when I will do that, I will be a poor man, I will became a beggar."

"Why do you say that?"

He smiled...And I don't understand why...but he answers...

„All my family fortune has saved our life. My house, all that I owned is now spent."

"But..."

"When I came here, I decided that I can die here and I don't care.

Every night when you slept, I was with my lawyer in the visiting room."

"But you can't receive visitors at night."

"But you can quite easily bribe them with a good price."

"But how? I don't understand..."

„I mutilated his face, and when they found out who he is, it all came to light. He is known as being a killer. So we made it look like self defense very easy."

"But why didn't you say who he was from the beginning?"

"Because when I first came here, I wanted to die. I didn't have a reason to live. So I won't need to kill myself. But then I met you, then you were gladly to die because of me, gladly because you had a life like mine, but then I fell in love of you. I didn't wanted death. I didn't want you to die. At least not because of me."

"So, after we will..."

"I hope you can accept me as your guest."

I never stayed with someone in the same house as me. But all I can do after all that he said was to cry because I am so happy...

"Well?"

"Why didn't you say a word?"

"I guess I waited for the perfect moment..."

"You..."

He just smiled and then hugged me tight.

To be continued…


	2. The irony of fate : Part 2

Is Christmas at me, I can finally eat milk and meat. Well, my Christmas will last just 20 minutes by now, because it's almost midnight, so I give you my gift now, even if it's late. I wish you all to be healthy and happy, loved and all of your wishes to come true. Merry Christmas!

Irony of fate: Part 2

I never thought that it would be this hard, being in a situation that had never happened before.

I am happy, I can't deny that. But nobody ever walked in this apartment, just me and another one single person.

I am standing in front of a door, that yesterday I strongly believed that I will never see it again, and the fact that I am not the only one standing in front of this door, because somebody else is standing in front of it and for years, I never even dared to think or to wish that someone would want to enter in this place that I could call home with me.

But he is right beside me, black hair, black eyes, and not to mention, with a big smirk on his face, waiting for me to unlock the door.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."  
I told him that my house it's a huge mess. And it is. Because as I said before, I never expected someone to come in this 'house', at least not before I would probably be already dead, and the owner would enter this 'house' because I haven't paid the maintenance and he had decided to kick me out of it. Or something like that anyway.

In final, I unlocked the brown door, I took the key, I sigh and I opened the door.

He entered before me and I am after him, closing the door behind me. And the first thing he did after looking around him three seconds didn't surprised me at all. He put his right hand on his nose and mouth, and walked quickly until he arrived in front of the closed window, he opened it and then he leaned toward the window with his head outside, trying to breathe clean air.

After that, he almost had yelled but just for me to hear.

"God Naruto…"

I walked and stood beside him and I looked at how terrified he seems to be, smiling a little.

"I told you it's bad."  
"Yeah, but this is too much. How come that is affecting me and you seem to have no problem?"

"I'm pretty much used to it."

I smirk at my affirmation and all that he did was to look at me with a confused face and then smiled in a sarcastic way.

"You know that we have to clean everything up, no?"

"Yeah…"

We smile ironic at each other with no goal, it's like we are in a war, which loses his smile, loses the game too.

"You don't want me to do the entire job, no?"

"Of course not, even if I would appreciate it."

"Oh, you don't have such luck."

He now put his hands on my face and he slapped my cheeks gently in both sides; somehow playful and I am surprised that it doesn't hurts at all.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure that I will probably die, and it will take weeks to clean all this mess by myself."

"Not really, just months."

His smile dropped quickly, and I did win. But his face became sad and I became worried. What is with this changing of feelings in two seconds?

My smile dropped as quickly as it started, his sad face, and his hands are still on my face and he stares in my eyes. Now I realize that he is taller than me, he sure looks down on me and I sure have to twist my neck to look at him.

"What is with this face?"

I know that my words are not what I meant to say because they seem harsh but I let them out somehow.

"Hn…"

He smiled a little and then he leaned forward a little closer to me and kissed me. At first it was just a peck and then he pulled a little back, even if his face it's just millimeters away from mine's and his hands hold my head to stop it from moving.

I can feel that I'm now blushing, his breathing on my lips, his eyes searching for my eyes, and I don't know what to do but to blush.

Then he started to kiss me again, this time he demand entrance with his tongue and after some seconds, he had pressed himself closer to me, on the window that had the left side still closed.

I quickly felt the need for air after a few minutes and he gave me what I wanted, for a few seconds…

His left hand was still on my right cheek and his tongue is battling with mine and I can't deny that he wins.

The kiss continued, and he had pressed himself more on me, closer and closer, his right hand caressing my back, and it didn't bothered me until he put his hand under my shirt, and then began caressing my sides, then nipples and I gently pulled away from the kiss, demanding air, and then he begun kissing, licking and biting the right side of my neck and I feel done.

I am blushing and I tremble, this is going too fast.

"Sa..su..ke..?"

After a few seconds of torture for my neck he responded more in a moan than usual.

"Hm..?"

"Le...Ah..."

I want to say something but his left hand is gently touching my pants and it kills me…

How his right hand holds my right side of the neck and his lips, tongue and teeth kiss, licks and bites the left side of my neck, and how his left hands touches all my sensible parts of body while he tries to undress me in the same time. I can't deny that I don't want him to stop but I feel weak and unable to move away from him because I want this but I can't deny that this is going too fast and that I don't want him to, no, I am afraid if he will continue, so I have to stop him, somehow…

"St…"

I can't say it, he doesn't let me. All of his actions become more intense when I try to speak, and he knows what I want to say but he doesn't want to listen to me. So, I will be gentle, it will hurt him but this hurts me too, so it's a common pain.

With my right hand, I grabbed him by the hair and I pulled him to a French kiss and with my left hand, I took his left hand in mine, colliding our fingers together gently.

I somehow moved him on me more than he was before and closer, if that is possible and I deepened our kiss as much as possible and then I embraced him with all of the strength which I could gather.

I know he isn't fooled by my actions, but I didn't hurt anybody and I know that all I do it's so innocent comparing with what he does but this is not the place and is not time to fight or to do the last step.

I know that and he knows so that we both hugged each other tight, and the silence was the only one that had a word.

After that, we sigh coming back to reality, as we both stared at my, or now, our apartment.

This 'apartment' isn't big at all and I can't say I am proud of that.

But it's big enough for me and for another person to live in it.

As you enter, it's the biggest room, as you look forward you see a big window with white shutters and the left corner beside the window it has a one person and a half bed, nothing unusual, that has a light brown color and it's set somehow that is on the left wall more than it is on the window's wall.

And at its left, it has a very little bedside that could be mistaken with a table, now that it doesn't have any drawers. But as you go after the window at the right side of the room, you can find a bookshelf that is also made by light brown wood. It is full with books I bought because I use them as the TV I don't have, and as well as friends but I haven't read all of them, not to mention that it's stuffed with books but most of them are almost 99% dust because I didn't opened them.

As you enter, at the left side, on the same wall as the door, it is a big dark brown wood closet. At the right side of the door, you can find after a few more steps, another door which leads to the single bathroom of this apartment that it is in a shade of white and light green colors.

If you pass the door, it is another wall because you have to walk a six or ten steps and to enter the kitchen that has no door, there is like a hole made by wall that is supposed to be the door but is a huge door of wall, nothing else.

And you can enter in the kitchen that owns sandstone that is black and the walls are half made with sandstone too but it is white as the rest of the wall and the equipment of the kitchen not that is much, it's white or black.

The table is on the middle but it is big enough for four persons, but not more, the table and the chair are made of wood and the table has a light brown but the chairs have a dark brown. Those ones I bought, because when I first came here, it had no table so that is why it is so different from the rest of the kitchen that has different texture and colors.

As for the rest of things, there is a carpet in the middle of the 'principal room' that has to be cleaned and it has a dark blue color and a little orange.

But even if this house could be named 'clean' if you wouldn't notice, the clothes that are on the bed, or on the floor, or almost falling off the opened closet. The food that it's on the bedside, or the food that is on the floor, or in the little empty spaces in the bookshelf, or the food and dishes which are all over the kitchen.

The dust that covered most of the things from the apartment, and not to mention the trash that is in some corners or places of the entire house.

The bathroom is the cleaner, just because it is a bathroom and the only things are probably some clothes that were supposed to be washed and gathered in a big clothes-basket but a too small basket for all the clothes that are already there and not to mention the ones around the place.

Sasuke gathered the most of the mess and he gathers it all in black plastic bags beside the door. And I gathered the dirty clothes and I put them in the bathroom, so restrained as it could be possible.

I put all the dishes on the kitchen table and then I let the washing machine to do, well…wash, because we went outside with the big dusty carpet and some utensils for cleaning.

We hanged the carpet on the bar in the back of the block and we begun to take the dust off of it and then to wash it. But it didn't succeed because we didn't have enough water so I had to go upstairs to get more bottles with water. And I did, but it took me long enough to get it and I begun to get worried if Sasuke is already pissed off.

"It took a little too much, you know…"

"Sorry, I had problems with the water."

"How come?"

"Well, I've been in prison so the bills aren't paid. The water that we had was a miracle because now we don't have water at all, so I had to go to a neighbor to ask to fill the bottles."

"That is bad, I was dreaming on a bath from the first minute from when we got out of the prison."

"Ha ha, how funny you are." Sarcasm can be found in my voice from every angle because I know at what he is thinking about.

"But you don't have some money to pay the one who owns this block to give us some water?"

"Don't worry, I have, I walked to him to fill the bottles and he told me he will come over at 6.30."

"It's only 5; we have time to finish cleaning."

"Yeah."

The carpet was clean very quick, because we washed it and talked and time passed without one of us to notice.

When we finally got back, I found another mess.

"Oh, god…"

That was all that he said and then putting his right hand on his eyes in frustration, as he stood at the door frame, wondering how I felled right in my ass, the water and bubbles that are all over the bathroom might be the reason.

"Don't stay there, help me."

He entered and somehow stopped in front of the washing machine and then he has stopped it from working, and I am staying on the floor with my back leaning by the wall.

"Get up Naruto."

"I don't want to get up, my ass hurts."

"Yes, but its water on the floor and you will be soaked."

"I'm already soaked."

"Come on."

He put his right hand in front of my face, for me to take it and get up. And I did, and I pulled him down with all of my strength and the water helped me, and he fell near me.

"I will kill you."

"Then do it."

"You want to test me?"

We looked in each other's eyes with a sadistic smile and then we started to laugh at the situation.

"We have to clean this up."

He said, being beside me on the floor, leaning by the wall as I am, staring at the wall in front of me.

"Yeah but is water so it will be easier."

"I wish."

Reality hit me.

"What time is it?"

"I think 6.20."

"He said he will come at 6.30 no?"

That is the moment when the reality hit him, too.

"Are you joking? This house is a mess and now we are both wet and exhausted."

"We have to change our clothes at least."

"You have some clean clothes in this house?"

"Hope dies the last."

I smiled but my smile dropped when I heard the door bell ringing.

"Wonderful. He came earlier."

Sasuke was being ironic and all I could answer at our situation is to begin is to hit my head against the wall.

At least I did that until he put his right hand on my forehead and then he turned my head for me to look at him.

"I will go to answer the door, and let him in, so bring me a chair at least half clean and then I try talking to him about something and you will have time to find the money, okay?"

It seems simple, but our pants are wet and the house is a mess, so I don't feel comfortable at all, and neither he.

I got up quickly, and he did so too. And I got the cleaner chair from the kitchen and I put it somehow in the middle of the room, on the clean carpet, now, and Sasuke made him enter and sit on in.

They talked about something but I wasn't paying attention at all, I search in the drawers with rapidity but I didn't find any money.

I stopped and thought about the place that I put that money for emergencies and I realized that they are in the bathroom where the water that I have not paid had quickly raised my bill. How is that even possible?

"Naruto, what are you doing?" He asked me, more like whispering.

"Search." Why do I whisper too?

"Search faster. You have coffee?"

After a minute of deeply thinking I answered.

"…I don't know…"

He sigh as defeated and enters in the kitchen completely.

"I will try to find coffee but you have to search the money faster, he has to be at a meeting or something like that at 7."

"Yeah, I try."

I almost ran to the bathroom, but I stopped when I remembered that I could break my neck if I would actually try to run in the bathroom, that is now 90% water.

I closed the door behind me and I looked at the white cabinet and I opened it, bottles with pills, deodorants, perfumes, and toothbrushes filled it full, but what I am searching for is a bottle that it is suppose to be with pills and it has a square shape and it is white and it has the money that I need.

And after some seconds that had seemed like hours, I found the bottle and the money were enough, but in my rush to open the stuck bottle cover, most of the money had fallen on the floor, soaking them.

This must be the most unlucky day of my life!

I got them as fast as I could, but the problem is how I can dry them. I looked around me and I found the help I needed, the hairdryer. I put it in the outlet and nothing happened.

After I tried multiple times, I begun to hit my head against the wall and it enlightened me, finally discovering that I don't pay just the water bill, but the electricity bill too.

I got out of the bathroom. And I'm looking at Sasuke, speaking with the man that had ruined my day and both drink coffee, I guess I had coffee and I forgot.

This time I ran out of the apartment and I heard Sasuke, yelling my name and I got out and I continued to run.

At whom should I go?  
Now is when I remember that beside the one that owns this block and Sai, nobody else likes me, everybody hates me.

But Sai is the last person I want to talk with, that guy almost raped me.

Stay calm Naruto, all I ask is some electricity.

So, I knocked at the door and he answered me, such good luck…

"Hello, sorry that I am here, and if I disturb, but I need electricity because I haven't paid the bill and I need to dry this money to pay the bill and…"

I know I am talking fast and that I seem desperate but I really am, if I am in front of Sai's apartment then someone must be dying.

"Okay, stop. I don't care. Just do what you want."

So I did, now I dry my money with a hairdryer and he is staring from behind me and it scares me and it annoys me. But I will endure it, at least now.

"So, you disappear a good period of time, and then you suddenly come back with a new boyfriend, did you paid him?"

"What?"

Now, I know this is going to be bad.

"The black haired boy, you came today with him."

"How do you know about him?"

"Well, I saw you with him, washing that carpet, and when you were gone, he and I, well… we chatted a little when you were somewhere else."

I let the money in that place, I stopped the hair-dryer and I put myself right in front of him, staring straight in his eyes, and I am full of anger.

"What did you told him?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Huh?"

I hate him, right now, and all that I want is to hit him but I have other things that I need to do, I waste my time with him.

"Thank you for your help, I have to go now."

And I walked until I arrived in front of the door but when I tried to open it, he had closed it right in front of me and he looked in my eyes once again.

"I don't know why is that guy with you, but you know well that he will get bored of you and then he will leave, and you know if that won't happen, if it is a miracle, of course, that if I would tell him who you are, he will tell you goodbye in the next three seconds."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!"

"And you know?"

That hurt a little…

"Go to hell."

I said that and I walked out or I ran until I arrived in front of my apartment door, and I walked in and I stared at the two men that are in the same position how I left them.

But Sasuke is laughing with him, why?

"Oh, Naruto you are back." Sasuke said surprised but with a wide smile on his face looking at me.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Takeshimo." I said even if I am tired because I ran too much.

"The same here, this friend of yours told me everything, and he is hilarious, I want to talk with you soon again Sasuke-kun." Mr. Takeshimo said somehow happy.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." Sasuke said smiling at him, now…

How?

"The money, do you want to count them?" I asked quickly because I didn't want Sasuke to smile at him anymore.

"No, no, I trust you." Mr. Takeshimo said and then looked at Sasuke, again.

They begun to laugh again, why?

I feel so out of place...

He got up, took the money and they walked to the door slow.

"Thank you for all Sasuke-kun, we will see in a month. Goodbye"

"Goodbye."

He closed the door. And came in front of me, taking the hairdryer from my hands.

"What did you do with this?"

I felt broken. And my eyes had asked me to let the pain outside, so I will let the tears to fall right now.

"Why are you crying?"

He put the hairdryer on the floor and then he grabbed my shoulders and he shook me, so that I would look at him, but I can't, instead, I look at the ground.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

I want to do it, I want to answer him, I want to tell him why, but first…I need to tell myself what is wrong, because I have no idea.

It just… hurts.

It's now 10.30 PM, we finished cleaning the house and I'm now doing a bath.

In the end, I haven't responded him. All I did was to cry in his arms until I stopped and I fell asleep exhausted for half of hour. Then we begun to clean again and we finished and the house has never been cleaner than it is now.

The water was started from 10 PM but we didn't finish cleaning at that hour. It took the whole day but now we are officially settled in this apartment.

I should be happy, I know. I am now out of prison, and I have somebody in my house, which I adore, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but why?

It all comes crashing down on my shoulders and I fell on my knees and I can't rise up, this is how I feel.

The words that Sai had said, I can't erase them of my head.

Their laughter, Sasuke and Mr. Takeshimo, I still hear it so clear in my mind.

I don't know why I feel so alone and confused.

Is it because things are going too fast with Sasuke and I don't know him, but I know him, I know about all his life, I even know some personal stuff, he told me about it, but I feel like I don't know him at all, maybe because I haven't spent even a year with him, but we will, in time, this will become stronger, but why I feel that he won't wait?

For one moment, I thought that Sasuke will replace me; I know Mr. Takeshimo is not young anymore, he even has a wife that I sincerely like, and she even cooks for me sometimes. But their smiles, Sasuke was like that, just with me, and in one minute he kisses me, and in the next one he laughs with him.

It's all Sai's fault; he has said those things to me…what if he is right?

Why am I thinking about this?

"Naruto! You've drowned?"

"…No."

The tears had burst out again. I can't control this. Every time I begin to talk, I begin to cry. I became a girl?

"Tell me you do not give water to the mice's again!"

"I'm …n...not…"

My voice is terrible, even I would not be fooled by that voice.

After two minutes he spoke.

"I will enter, now."

This took me off guard. But I am naked in the bath and it isn't even a bubble bath. I buried my face in my legs, I hold my legs with my arms, I have a position that couldn't be mistaken, I try to hide my body and my face that is now red.

He entered and he closed the door behind him. I can hear his steps; he comes closer to the tub.

"Look at me."

His voice gave away the flushing that I had before and I am starting to cry again. I don't know why I cry and this it's pisses me off the most.

"Naruto, please…look at me…"

I lifted my head a little but I can't move my arms that are covering the most of my body, but before I could think, he took my head with his right hand as he stood on his knees in front of the tub and he is looking into my eyes.

I know that I have tears on my face, even if I don't know if I am red from how embarrassed I feel right now, or if I am pale because of how much I've cried today and how weak I feel to do something else but to cry.

He sigh, and he leaned closer and kissed my lips, just a peck that made me blush more and made me cry in the same time.

I don't know what to do; I just stood there staring at him.

"Can I…" he bit his lip, closed his eyes, he breathed in and out and then opened his eyes and stared into my eyes and then talked again."Can I enter in the tub with you?"

I don't know what to say but I didn't even say no. I just put my head back into my legs and after a while, I slowly nodded and I wished that he didn't see but he did.

And he is now naked in the same tub as I am, but I didn't look up.

He embraced me in the position I am. For some seconds, I didn't move, but then I embraced him back. Refusing to think that I did let go of the only position that could cover my body. But I don't care. Even if we are in the same tub, both naked, embracing each other.

I will blush and I will cry in the same time and I will stay like this until he will push me away.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

…

I can't continue.

"What if…"

…

How can I say this?

Before I could wonder more, he talked in an amused voice.

"If somebody enters now, then we will say that we make water economy by making bath together."

"That is not what I meant."

I smiled at what he said and I laugh a little and he knew from the start that I wasn't thinking at that, but he wants to erase this tense feeling even if it is just for a bit.

"Then say what you mean."

"If I ask you to promise me something, would you do it?"

"Sure."

"But you will be sincere…"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know…"

The silence had filled the air that is now more like steam, but I pushed myself a little away , so I can look into his eyes, but still in his arms and I finally asked.

"No matter how things will be, no matter how horrible thing you might find out about me, could you promise me that you will never leave me?"

He smiled and kissed my lips, then looked into my eyes, still smiling.

"I promise."

The end of part 2.

I plan of doing a part 3 so if you want a part three (and a lemon because it will be the last one) then review. Thank you for reading.


	3. The irony of fate : Part 3

The irony of fate: Part 3

The sun has slowly entered in the room. The window was open, so the breeze, occasionally, entered too.

The white blankets made low sounds on the bed when a black haired man woke up from a deep sleep, with his right hand on his head that passes though his black hair.

He immediately stared at the blond boy that still sleeps.

He sleeps embracing his pillow, and he has a smile on his face, the man thought that he has a good dream, and he had one too this night, but the reality is much better than a dream. He is somehow sure of that.

"Wake up…"

The man with black hair has whispered in the boy with blond hair left ear. But the blond boy didn't do anything about it. He just embraced his pillow tight and he continued his sleep.

His back, and half of his face, and of course, his blond hair can be seen. The rest is under the blanket.

But the raven didn't seem disappointed. He sits himself on the boy's legs and he slowly lifted the boy's T-shirt. The soft skin of his back is now totally exposed.

He moved his hands up and down on the boy's back and he stared at his face in the meantime.

The boy's smile was wider, but the boy isn't awake, yet.

He stopped caressing the boy's back and decided teasing him a little bit more.

He spoke on the blond boy's back.

"Wake up Naruto…"

His breath sends shivers against his skin, but it wasn't enough to wake him up. So, he began to kiss the exposed back.

He started from the lower part of the back, going up on his spine, and he arrived on the shoulders. In the end, he took the T-shirt off completely.

The boy seemed a little disturbed by the action that had to be done with his arms. But he didn't seem to be woken up.

He whispered in his right ear. Though, it is the only ear that is exposed.

"Naruto…"  
This whisper was the lowest but it was the last one, too.

After he called the boy's name, he begun to bite and lick the earlobe, he put one of his hands on the right side of the boy and touched a nipple, and with his other hand, he put it at the boundary of the belly and the part where the pants begin, even so, he just put the tip of his toes on the beginning of the sensible flesh.

Though, the first sensations the blond felt were the bites and licks on his earlobe. The second one was the touches on his right nipple. And the third sensation was the hand that threatened to go lower.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto wanted to sound annoyed or accusing, but it sounded more like a moan than anything else.

"Naruto…"

The blond boy seemed to moan louder when he heard his name being called in his attacked earlobe.

The blond seemed to have a problem of controlling the heat that was burning his body and the first problem was that he didn't seemed capable to take the black haired boy off of him.

But even if the ministration continued, the blond has felt the fourth sensation, something foreign against the lower side of his back.

'Is this what I think it is?' the boy begun to ask himself, but the foreign solid structure didn't disappeared; it seemed to be even more prominent.

"Sasuke…stop…"

Naruto managed to say in his quick breathing. The dark haired boy has stopped.

He took his head back a little, even if it was still close to his ear. He stopped the movements of his hand on Naruto's nipple. And he retreated his other hand from the previously place.

He soon made a sound of clenched teeth. And then he rose up completely, but he has not risen up from the bed, he sit on the edge of the bed, with his eyes staring in a point in the air that doesn't exist, into nothing.

Naruto stood up, too, and he was on his knees on the bed and he seemed like steadying his breath.

When he did succeed, he looked at the dark haired boy, which didn't seem to move.

Naruto has felt guilt rising in his throat and chest.

"I am sorry."

He really began to wonder why he had just said that he is sorry. Although, he feels sorry for something that he couldn't really understand himself, it was too much so early in the morning.

"It's nothing."

His voice seems distant, he seems far away, and this is was what Naruto has thought.

He sighed and he sits himself beside Sasuke. The black haired boy didn't make a move, even if he knew Naruto's new position.

The blond stared at Sasuke's face that is expressionless; he knew that if he stares at him without knowing for what to search it would be futile. He decided and he stared into the black iris.

He isn't expressionless; he is lost in thought and sad. And what has hurt Naruto is that this sadness is his fault.

The blond boy has opened his mouth but he said nothing. He didn't know what to say so he just stood quiet.

Instead, he bowed his head forward and kissed the black haired boy cheek. The raven looks like he just was woken up from a long travel, but he came back again.

He stared in Naruto's eyes, searching for answers but the blond boy has one single answer which is deep hidden, on the bottom of his eyes which are as deep as the sea.

"Come on."

Sasuke sigh and rose up, he reached his hand to Naruto to take it. And he did it quickly and with a smile on his face.

The boys are now in the bathroom, they brush their teeth's. They quickly finished and Naruto was the one who wanted to make a shower first.

Sasuke is now in the kitchen, he makes some coffee.

He stared in the red kettle, in the black liquid, and saw nothing.

He felt tired and somehow frustrated, and he didn't know the reason.

'Of course, I woke up just fine but Naruto doesn't stop to refuse me.' He thought for himself and other questions had filled his mind.

'He loves me, I know he loves me, but why … I should be thankful for what I have and that's it, and I am but why do I feel so depressed?' He thought in himself again and kicked the surface of the table.

Then, he has realized that he sit himself on a chair. 'Why did I felt the urge to sit down?' he wondered and he was soon woken up from his thoughts when the coffee from the kettle has overflowed on the stove which was once clean.

"That was a good shower."

Naruto said and he entered in the kitchen, where Sasuke stood on a chair, staring at his cup. Naruto had sat down even if he is still in his bath robe.

"You are upset?"

The blond had asked the black haired boy which has looked up from the cup in that instant.

"No, I am not."

"Then, why do you seem upset?"

The blond almost cries, he knew it was his fault, the morning was quiet, too quiet, and he feels like he gets insane.

He stood up from the chair and ran in the bigger room, he dressed up and then he stared at his hand, which is on the knob of the door entrance.

Sasuke is standing against the kitchen door frame with his hands clasped at his chest, staring at Naruto.

"I'm not the one who is upset, you are Naruto."

The blond just hit his head on the closed door several times until a large pale hand has caught his head in place.

"It's okay."

Sasuke said it and he hugged the blond boy. It all became clear in his head. They lived alone almost all their life's and they just got out of that prison and now, they are left alone in a very silent apartment. It was like moving from a jail to another.

It is too quiet.

"Let's go out."

The black haired boy spoke again and then he stared at the blond boy.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Sasuke made a quick shower, he changed his clothes quicker and they were outside after not more than 20 minutes.

They walked in a park, they ate some ice cream and they soon found another quiet place that was surrounded with the song's of the birds close to a lake.

"How do you feel?"

Sasuke asked Naruto who sits against a tree trunk.

"Much better, you?"

"Hn..."

Sasuke has grinned and he leaned closer to the boy's face, kissing his lips.

"Wonderful."

He replied and he deepened the kiss. He bites his lips, he danced with his tongue, and his hands had roamed on Naruto's body.

The blond boy has replied every time on his own, but he soon has realized that they are in a park.

When the kiss has ended, although Sasuke's hands were still on his waist and neck, he spoke in a whisper:

"Let's go home."

The black haired boy replied with a smirk and nodded his head. Their hands were one on their way home.

"I just got a call." Naruto spoke and Sasuke suddenly looked very attentive.

"From who?"

"My boss."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond's words.

"I worked at a coffee shop before and he wanted to know what happened."

"And what did you told him?"

"Not much, but he wants to see me at 5."

Sasuke stopped and stared at the wall that has a clock.

"It's already 4."

"Yeah, I have to change again, god!"

Naruto entered in the bathroom with clothes in his hands. He walked out and walked to the kitchen, made a sandwich and he even asked Sasuke if he wanted one too, but he refused. The blond entered in the bathroom again and seemed to prepare himself again.

Sasuke stood on the floor, with his back against the wood structure of the bed, and he stared at Naruto which didn't stop moving for 40 minutes.

"Sasuke, I have to go."

The blond has stopped in front of Sasuke and he had rested on his knees and stared in Sasuke's eyes when Sasuke said:

"I know."

"And what will you do?"

'The question doesn't seem right' the raven just sighed and stared in his eyes.

"Do you think that your boss could hire another employer?"

The blond has hugged the raven with a bright smile on his face.

"Do you know anything about this job?"

A medium size man, about forty years, asked Sasuke with a serious voice.

"Of course I know, why would I be here if I wouldn't know?" The raven answered with a confident smirk on his face.

Later…

"How did he hired you so easily? He even had doubts before he hired me! Do you really know anything about this job?"

The blond has asked the raven with curiosity written all over his face.

"I have no idea." The raven just stared forward the street and he smirked just for himself.

"But...then how…"

The blond seemed more confused than before.

"It's all about tactics, besides, you know all about this job, all you have to do is to tell me too."

The raven smiled for Naruto this time, and the blond couldn't do anything but to blush.

"You are crazy…"

The blond has said and looked at the sky.

"About you."

Sasuke continued Naruto's sentence and Naruto didn't stare at the sky anymore, he looked with a serious expression at Sasuke but his blush didn't disappeared, and then he has whispered just for himself.

"Oh…You!"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

They walked on the street that is barely lightened, it is night and they aren't so tired, but tomorrow it would be Sasuke's first day at the new job and Naruto is a bit curious how it will be with Sasuke at work.

But their thoughts were soon cut off when a big fake smile entered in the scene.


End file.
